


I'm Sure We'll Find It

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Despair, idk man theyre just. idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe fighting despair wouldn't be so bad if he could do it with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure We'll Find It

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for bitchslaving on tumblr! gosh sorry this is so late i cannot believe

 After they got out of that horrible, miserable school life of mutual killing, the six kids didn't know exactly what to do. Truth be told, there wasn't much they _**could**_ do. In the end, though, Togami managed to find a large house and begrudgingly offered space for each of them to live in.

It was nice, Naegi thought, turning around slowly to take in all the pieces of his new room. The space was bigger than his old—well, he tried not to think about his past home and family. That left little to compare to, but all in all, he was grateful to Togami for providing living arrangements. It was better than living on the streets by far, and when he had the inevitable night terrors that came with such a horrible experience such that mutual killing was, the proximity of the others helped to calm Naegi.

His regular habit when he was awakened by these dreams was to, after calming down from the initial shock, walk around the hallways of the house, perhaps make a cup of tea, and after all that he could usually fall back into restless sleep. And that night, it was just the same: he awoke screaming and sweating, and after taking a while to breathe, he gingerly slipped his legs over the edge of his bed and padded over to the door.

There was hardly anything left in the house to explore after many sleepless nights wandering around, but for Naegi, the trip wasn't about finding new things so much as relaxing himself and preparing to return to sleep. Even so, he didn't roam long before he found himself in the kitchen, absentmindedly making tea.

As he left for his room carrying a warm teacup, he heard a soft shifting noise from in the living room. _A detour couldn't take too long_ , he decided, stepping over the room's threshold.

Kirigiri was sitting gingerly on the couch, her knees pressed gently together and folded at what seemed to be a 90 degree angle, holding a cup of coffee and staring blankly at the wall.

A quick glance at the clock in the corner told Naegi that it was around 2:30 AM.

“I hope that's decaf, Kirigiri-san,” he smiled.

She turned her head towards him, a half-smile ghosting her lips. “Anything else would be imprudent,” she affirmed, sliding slightly to the left.

He took that as an invitation to join her and sat, casting his eyes to the floor, to the ceiling, to anything in the room but her.

After several minutes of silence, she finally spoke quietly.

“This isn't an experience that will ever leave us, unless I'm mistaken.”

His eyes shot to hers, but she wasn't looking at him. She stared into the depths of her cup, looking as if she had never spoken if not for the slight wrinkle in her forehead.

“Eh? I never implied that it would...”

“No, you didn't. But there's bound to be something we can do to cope, something larger and more permanent than this.”

He let out a sigh before flashing a smile at her. “I'm sure we'll find it.”

She straightened her back without warning, moving her hands forward to set the cup down and curling her legs up onto the couch as she turned to look at him.

“But how long is that going to take?”

“Well... I'm trying to be as permanent as I can for as long as possible.”

He wasn't entirely sure what happened next; all he knew was that suddenly there were warm lips on his and a gloved hand on his chest. He had to close his eyes and refresh, but when he opened them again, he was positive that Kirigiri was kissing him and that there was nothing he wanted more at the time.

He kissed her back with hardly another thought about it.

When he awoke, he was still on the couch, a lavender head of hair resting on his chest and leather-clad fingers woven through his bare ones.

Maybe fighting despair wouldn't be so bad if he could do it with her.


End file.
